bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Hisagomaru (Zanpakutō spirit)
}} This article is about the manifested spirit of Hanatarō Yamada's Zanpakutō. For his Zanpakutō and its abilities, see Hisagomaru. is the manifested spirit of Hanatarō Yamada's Zanpakutō. Appearance Hisagomaru's physical manifestation take the form of a small, white, robot-like figure with a cylindrical torso and spherical head. He has thin arms and legs with flat hands and feet, a rectangular mouth, and a round, completely black right eye. Instead of a left eye, Hisagomaru has a long, vertical gauge with several measurement marks which spans most of his face.Bleach anime; Episode 259 Personality Hisagomaru is very timid, hiding in the sewers below the Seireitei and running away upon meeting other living beings. He is also extremely apologetic, repeatedly and profusely apologizing to Hōzukimaru and Nanao Ise instead of answering their questions. However, he can be very brave when called to action, and single-handedly defeated the Tentacle Tōjū when all of the other combatants had been defeated. Additionally, Hisagomaru abjectly refuses to harm any living being for food. Hisagomaru does not have any issues with Hanatarō Yamada, and repeatedly tried to return to his sword after Muramasa manifested him, but believed he had been abandoned when he was unable to do so. Plot Beast Swords arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. After being forcibly manifested, Hisagomaru tries desperately to return to his original sword form, but to no avail. Convinced Hanatarō Yamada had rejected him, Hisagomaru retreats to the underground waterways to live in seclusion, but eventually begins to steal various things from the surface, including chickens Hanatarō himself is raising, upon growing lonely, which prompts Soul Society to investigate. When Hanatarō, Ikkaku Madarame, Hōzukimaru, and Nanao Ise find him, Hisagomaru finds himself in trouble with the high ranking Shinigami, but Hanatarō cannot help but feel he recognizes him. When the Tentacle Tōjū appears and begins to overpower the Shinigami, Hisagomaru reveals himself to be Hanatarō's Zanpakutō spirit and uses his power to defeat the Tentacle Tōjū. Afterward, Hisagomaru explains his actions and is happy to learn Hanatarō did not abandon him. Unfortunately, along the way back up to the surface, Hisagomaru gets lost in the tunnels. Later, when Renji Abarai defeats the final Tōjū, Kirikaze, Hisagomaru permanently returns to his sword as the power enabling the Zanpakutō spirits to temporarily maintain their manifested forms is finally depleted.Bleach anime; Episode 265 Powers and Abilities Spiritual Power: As the Zanpakutō spirit of a 7th Seat Shinigami, Hisagomaru possesses some Reiryoku. Trap Setter: While living in the sewers, Hisagomaru set up several traps in order to keep others away. These included a tripwire, which set off an explosion upon being triggered, and a hidden panel, which washed its victims away with sewer water upon being stepped upon. Zanpakutō Hisagomaru's Zanpakutō takes the form of a standard-sized katana with a blue handle and a circular guard. The sword has a gauge on its blade while in its sealed form. :Healing: Unlike other sealed Zanpakutō, Hisagomaru does not inflict any damage upon cutting or stabbing an opponent, but instead heals the wounds of its target. As it does so, the gauges on the sword and Hisagomaru's face fill up with red light until the target is completely healed or the gauges are completely filled. *'Shikai': When the gauge on the blade and Hisagomaru's face is full, Hisagomaru initiates his Shikai and transforms into . In this form, Hisagomaru's chest opens up to reveal an enormous cannon, which he fires with the command . :Shikai Special Ability: Akeiro Hisagomaru concentrates the damage of every wound which it has healed into one massive attack from its cannon, which fires a beam of red energy powerful enough to easily defeat a large Tōjū. Appearances in Other Media Quotes *(To Hōzukimaru and Nanao Ise) "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry!" *(To Hanatarō Yamada) "I could never kill something to eat it!" References Navigation Category:Male Category:Zanpakutō Spirit Category:Anime Original Characters Category:Characters